Switched
by FavoriteShow
Summary: Thanks to a device from Davenport everything is upside down when Leo and Chase switch bodies. Join them as they walk in each other's shoes for the first time, and try to figure out how to switch back. Can they do it? (Rated T In Case) - Leo/Chase Brother Fluff.
1. Prologue

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new fanfiction from me! Yeah! Lab Rats! This is my first Lab Rats I own nothing so please enjoy my firt fic. Oh and this is mainly centered around Chase and Leo lol, there my favorite on the show. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

There was silence in the lab of the Davenport home as a young girl named Bree sat at Leo's desk in the lab talking on her cell phone. Chase, the youngest before Leo, was sitting at a table working on homework he had received that morning from school. Adam, the oldest of the three was eating a bag of chips and flicking Chase's ear every once in a while trying to annoy him, it was a typical day.

"Alright guys are you ready to see something amazing!?" Mr. Davenport asked as he entered the lab with a rolling cart.

"Ugh, which one of is getting hurt this time?" Chase asked with annoyance.

"I say it's the one who just asked the question!" Bree stated as she pointed to Chase.

"I agree with Bree!" Adam yelled pointing to Chase as well.

"Hey! Why are you all gaining up on me!?" Chase questioned with hurt as Adam and Bree laughed.

"Wait!" Leo called as he ran into the lab. "Okay go a head, I didn't want to miss you're new invention!" Leo said with a smile.

"Ready?" Mr. Davenport as he pulled off the sheet. "Ta-Da!" Mr. Davenport stated with a smile.

Everyone gaped at the device that sat on the small cart. It wasn't large yet it wasn't big, it was decent sized. There were many colorful buttons on it like there was on most of Mr. Davenport's invention but it was still prett cool. It was a squared object with a pointed tip; the tip was blue, and the pattern of the tip was wavy while the square object was gray and dull, there wasn't much.

"So um, what does it do?" Leo asked with interest breaking the awkward silence in the Lab.

"This device is created to break through small amounts of energy able to let you pass things." Mr. Davenport explained with a smile.

"So like a forcefeild and lazers?" Chase asked as Mr. Davenport nodded.

"That's right Chase." Mr. Davenport agreed.

"Good you can be his guinea pig this time!" Bree said with happiness as Chase sent her a look.

"Fine!" Chase said giving in. "What do you need me to do?" Chase asked turning to Mr. Davenport.

"Activate you're forcefeild." Mr. Davenport explained as Chase began to turn his hands, soon enough he was protected.

"Alright!" Mr. Davenport said he aimed the device at Chase, pressed the fire button, only for it to not shoot.

"Um, is that suppose to happen?" Adam asked with confusion.

"No it's suppose too shoot a lazer at Chase." Mr. Davenport said, as he set the device down.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked with confusion.

"To get the instructions, I'll be right back, do NOT touch that device!" Mr. Davenport called as he walked out of the room.

"Great now we have to wait." Chase said as he turned back towards his siblings. "Leo!" Chase called in shock.

"What!?" Leo asked in confusion as he picked up the device Mr. Davenport sat down.

"He just said NOT to touch that!" Chase explained. "Give it too me!" Chase stated as he grabbed a hold of it from Leo's hands.

"Come on! Why do you always have to ruin the fun!?" Leo asked as he and Chase began to fight over the item.

"Because you're you! Something will go wrong!" Chase yelled as they still fought over the item.

"Guy knock it off!" Bree said as she shoved Chase closer to Leo making him fall into Leo.

With that push from Bree, Chase and Leo were thrown onto he floor. The small device was still in their hands and when they landed on the floor with a thud Leo had shoved Chase off of him and Chase anciently hit the on button. However as the on button was hit they both lost hold of the item. A small light began to change color and the device cracked when it hit the ground hard.

A gas leaked from the device around Chase and Leo making them cough and then pass out. Adam and Bree where left there to stare in worry and fight as they watched their brother's pass out from the gass. However they were interrupted when Mr. Davenport walked into the room. As soon as Mr. Davenport saw Chase, Leo, and the device on the floor, he knew something was going to go wrong very badly...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the first chapter! Thanks so much for reading; I think we all know what happens next lol. :) Anyway chapter two will be up soon, so please remember to review and I promise all questions you might have will at least try to be answered in this story! So yeah thanks for reading once again and remember to review! :) **


	2. Switched

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! A little bit goes on in this and something new is added, you'll learn about it. So please enjoy chapter two and I own nothing from LR sadly. So please enjoy chapter two and thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys rock! :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Switched

Mr. Davenport stood in shock at the scene trying to figure out what was going on. He only turned his back for five minuets and Chase and Leo already caused trouble and were now passed out on the floor with his broken invention. Oh those boys were going to be grounded for sure. Mr. Davenport walked over to them and began to try and shake the boys awake.

"Come on guys wake up!" Mr. Davenport stated as he shook Chase and Leo, they both groaned, thank god they were okay.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he sat up, but something sounded wrong, his voice sounded different.

"Ugh! Why do I have a major head ach!?" Chase asked as he sat up, his voice sounded different as well.

"Mr. Davenport why do their voices sound funny?" Bree asked with worry as they looked at the boys.

"I'm not sure..." Mr. Davenport trailed trying to figure out what was going on.

"You see Leo! This is why you don't mess with things!" Leo yelled at Chase making everyone send them a confused look.

"Leo, why did you just say that?" Bree asked with confusion.

"I didn't say anything! he said that!" Chase stated pointing to Leo.

"Okay what is going on here!?" Adam asked with confusion.

"Oh shut up!" Leo stated with annoyance at Adam. "This is all you're fault!" Leo said again only this time to himself.

"No...it's you're fault, you didn't have take the device away from me!" Chase stated again with a groan.

"Wait...I-I think - you two switched bodies." Mr. Davenport said as Chase and Leo sent him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked with confusion (in Leo's body).

"Just turn and look at one another." Mr. Davenport explained as the two boys turned to one another.

"AHHHHH!" Chase and Leo screamed as they realised they were looking at themselves.

"Why can I see myself!?" Chase questioned with confusion.

"Yeah!? What' going on!?" Leo asked with a frown. "I do not want to be him!" Leo stated as he pointed to himself.

"Well I don't want to be you!" Chase said with annoyance.

"I'm no sure but it must have to do with the device, Bree what happened when I was gone?" Mr. Davenport asked with interest.

"Leo picked up the device and Chase tried to get it away from them, they were bickering." Bree explained fastly.

"Anything else?" Mr. Davenport asked with wonder.

"Yeah I pushed Chase into Leo hoping they would turn to me and stop fighting, instead they fell and the device turned on." Bree

"So this is all you're fault!" Chase said as he pointed to Bree with Leo's hand.

"No!...Maybe..." Bree trailed as Chase and Leo glared at her.

"Okay until we can fix this; we can not tell Tasha about this, she will flip." Mr. Davenport said as everyone nodded.

"I'll flip about what?" Tasha asked as she walked into the room from the elevator.

Everyone looked at each other with fright and worry trying to figure out what too say. Tasha looked at them waiting for an explanation. The room was filled with awkward silence while Chase and Leo were trying to act like the person they were trapped in. However both boys felt bad for having to lie to Tasha, they really wanted to tell her, they really did.

"Again; I'll flip out about what?" Tasha asked once more as she looked at everyone.

"Um...definatly not about Chase and Leo switching bodies that for sure!" Adam stated as he leaned over. "Saved it..." He said.

"What!?" Tasha asked with shock. "Donald is that true!?" Tasha asked again with worry hoping it wasn't true.

"Actually it kind of is." Mr. Davenport stated as Tasha gasped and turned to Chase and Leo.

"Oh my poor babies, trapped in each other's bodies." Tasha cried as she pulled the two into a hug.

"Um no offense but what are you doing here?" Donald asked with confusion.

"Oh right! Some fancy guy is here to talk to Leo about some club." Tasha explained with a frown.

"Austin Dustin!?" Leo questioned in Chase's body in shock. "Oh man, he finally got my letters!" Leo squealed with happiness.

"What letter's?" Mr. Davenport asked with confusion.

"The letter's about letting me join the Shoulder Winding Club, it's only the biggest club in the country!" Leo cried.

"Alright um, Chase you're going to have to help Leo with this." Mr. Davenport said as he pointed to Leo.

"But - " Chase tried to protest.

"Help him and I'll figure out how to you two back in you're own bodies!" Mr. Davenport explained.

"Fine!" Chase said with annoyance.

"Just remember, don't let anyone find out about what happened!" Mr. Davenport called as Chase and Leo left the lab.

The two step brothers walked out of the lab together and headed upstairs through the elevator with Tasha. Leo, (still in Chase's body) tried to explain what the Shoulder Winding Club was. According to him, it was the biggest club for young inventors like Leo and if you got in, you were a shoe in to be a famous inventor one day. Chase was only hoping that they could pull this off...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! Also this Austin Dustin guy becomes important for the story; he may not sound like it; but he will become important and you'll find out why. Also you'll learn more about this club as we go along. So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up soon! :)**


	3. Accepted

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you all rock! Honestly this didn't turn out how I wanted it too but I did my best so yeah. Next chapter will be better since Chase and Leo are gonna try to go to school lol :) Anyway as normal I own NOTHING from LR so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Accepted

In the living room there was a guy that seemed to be around Mr. Davenport's age. However he was a bit more larger then the normal middle aged man, and he was in a black and white suite with black tennis shoes. This man had brown hair and green eyes. He looked like the kind of man who would kill anyone or anything that got in his way. That was why Chase and Leo stopped running when they arrived in the room. To be honest even though Chase was in Leo's body; he was kind of sacred to walk over to the man.

"Are you Leo Dooley?" Austin asked walking up to Chase and Leo.

"Um yes." Chase said with a smile (still in Leo's body).

"Congratulations Mr. Dooley you have been accepted into the Winding Shoulder Club." Austin explained with a smile as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Chase.

"Yes!" Leo shouted with excitement in Chases body making Chase and Austin turn to him. "Sorry I'll just go..." Leo said as he turned and left.

"Sorry about that, my brother - " Chase began as Austin cut him off.

"No problem I know hoe siblings are; I have two siblings myself." Austin explained with a small laugh.

"Okay but thank you again sir, you have no idea how excited I am!" Chase said with a fake smile.

"Of course were excited to see you soon." Austin said with a smile. "The first meeting is next Sunday at five to six, and the rest of the information is in that envelope." Austin finished as Chase nodded.

"Alright you can count on me being there, thanks again." Chase said as Austin left, Chase closed the door behind him.

"Give me, give me, give me!" Leo kept shouting over and over as he came running in after Austin was gone.

As soon as Leo grabbed the envelope from Chase's hand he began to rip it open trying not to ruin the paper's inside along with it. By the time Leo got the envelope open Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Bree, and Adam had all made it upstairs and watched the scene in confusion as Leo read over the paper's he finally got to. Soon enough Leo had finished reading the paper's and was in the happiest mood anyone has ever rarely seen. Everyone gathered around and Tasha had managed to get Leo to sit down with them.

"Leo who is that guy?" Mr. Davenport asked with confusion and interest.

"Who Austin Dustin?" Leo asked as Davenport nodded. "He's the founder of the Winding Shoulder Club, and every year he only choses ten inventors to get in. It's like a big deal if you get in." Leo explained.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because this club can get me into any college I want with my degree and once I pass this club I can be an inventor for anyone or anything!" Leo explained with a smile. "Oh and Austin Dustin founded the club about ten years ago, so when I was like three."

"Oh okay then." Davenport explained as he looked at the clock. "Time for bed everyone!" He stated instantly.

"Already?" Everyone asked as they all began to complain.

"Yes! Because tomorrow Adam and Bree have school." Davenport explained.

"What!?" Chase and Leo asked as they stood up in shock.

"You mean were not going!?" Leo asked pointing to Chase and then himself.

"No." Davenport said. "I can't risk having you two go." Davenport said with a frown.

"What!? Why!?" Chase asked with a frown.

"Because Leo is in you're body and he doesn't know how to work you're bionics." Davenport finished as Chase and Leo groaned.

"This is so unfair!" Leo stated as he stopped Chase's foot and crossed Chase's arms.

"Yeah well life isn't fair, now everyone to bed!" Davenport explained as everyone ran off to bed.

Leo and Chase were going to make sure they made it to school tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three. See told ya, not that good. But I will try to make the next one better :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review, chapter four will be up soon! :) **


	4. Glitches

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! This is one of my longest ones yet I really like writting this chapter :) Anyway thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter so I'm updating lol. So as normal I own nothing from LR so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Glitches

The next day was Monday and when Bree and Adam were getting ready for school Chase and Leo tried to talk Davenport into letting them go. However nothing worked and by the time it was close for the other two to leave they were all in the living ready for the day. Soon enough Davenport made them drop the subject and he vanished from the living room. Chase and Leo waited with Bree and Adam while they waited to leave. School didn't start for another twenty minuets so they didn't need to leave yet.

"Sorry you guys can't come." Bree said as she turned to her brother's. "It must really suck." Bree said as she eat her cereal.

"I guess I'm not complaining I didn't really have anything important today." Chase said with a smile.

"Good for you!" Leo said with sarcasm. "I had a test and I had to turn in my essay today!" Leo stated with a frown.

"Too bad you can't sneak off to school with us while Davenport is in the lab cause that would be awesome!" Adam stated instantly.

"Wait Adam, that's actually not a bad idea." Chase said as Adam smiled.

"But Chase if Mr. Davenport finds out we snuck out to school we'll get in trouble." Leo said with worry.

"Since when have you cared about that?" Chase asked with confusion.

"Good point." Leo said as he turned to Bree and Adam. "Were going to school!" Leo stated as Bree and Adam cheered.

After sneaking around to make sure Davenport wasn't around Chase and Leo managed to get their book bags and school supplies. Soon all four kids headed out to school and while they did that they were telling one another the game plans. Leo and Chase were going to follow the class schedule the other had, luckily they had a few classes together. So by the time they arrived to school they had everything figured out and they were hoping that this was going to work and that no one found out about the body switching.

"So here we are at school." Leo said with a smile. "Yet strangely on a day we actually want to be here!" Leo smirked with a laugh.

"Tell me about it feels weird to be bad." Chase said with a small laugh as the school bell rung.

"AHHHH!" Leo cried in Chase's body as he covered his ears and began to spin around on the floor still screaming like a maniac.

"What's his problem!?" Bree asked with confusion.

"It's the super hearing; Leo hasn't adapted himself to the bell like I did." Chase explained instantly. Leo finished screaming.

"Remember when that was you?" Adam asked as he, Bree, and Chase laughed at the memory.

"Oh and then it happened to Bree when we switched our chips." Chase said as the three laughed again.

"Good times." Adam said as Chase and Bree nodded, the bell stopped ringing and Leo sat up with annoyance.

"Ow!" Leo cried as he rubbed his ears. "How do you deal with this!?" Leo questioned as he sent Chase a look.

"I adapted myself to the bell, have fun with that." Chase said as he tried to walk away.

"Wait!" Leo called making Chase stop. "How do I do that!?" Leo asked with confusion.

"Record the sound with you're smarts and implant the noise in you're head, shouldn't be that hard." Chase explained as Leo nodded.

"Right." Leo said as he began to use the bionics for the first time. It took him a while to figure it out but he did what Chase told him.

The final bell rung and Leo headed to Chase's first class. Honestly the morning classes went a lot better then Leo thought it was going too. However by the time lunch came, he had already accidently made Trent not like Chase even more then before. It was a long story how that happened and Leo would rather not talk about it. So when lunch came Leo and Chase sat at their table.

"So how was my test?" Leo asked as he unwrapped his brown lunch bag.

"Honestly it was hard, without my super smarts I didn't know anything!" Chase cried as Leo groaned.

"Great now I'm gonna fail." Leo said as Chase sent him a look. "What? I am." Leo said again as Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Bree said as she and Adam joined them for lunch.

"So did you hear that Trent is mad?" Adam asked as Chase turned to him.

"He is? Why?" Chase asked with confusion as Adam rolled his eyes this time.

"I don't know something you did." Adam said as he began to eat a sandwich he had on his tray.

"What!? Leo what did you do!?" Chase asked as he turned to himself making Leo put his hands up.

"What makes - okay yes it was me, but to be fair he started it first!" Leo defended as Bree and Adam began to watch the two.

"Started what first!?" Chase asked with confusion.

"DAVENPORT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Trent yelled as he stormed into the lunch room and headed right for Chase (well Leo...).

As soon as he made it too the table he grabbed a hold of Leo and lifted him out of the chair. Instantly Leo began to try and fight back in Chase's body making sure to not use any of Chase's bionics, and boy was it hard not too. However that failed since there was a slight jolt and something came over Leo's vision. Chase's commando app was turned on and Spike was coming out. Meanwhile Adam, Bree, and Chase (in Leo's body) were freaking out as soon as they saw that Spike was out. He was attacking Trent.

"Chase stop!" Bree called with worry.

"Wait, I thought that was Leo..." Adam said pointing to Chase's body.

"It is." Bree said with annoyance. "But we can't say it out loud." Bree said as Adam nodded in understandment.

"You think you got me! How about this!?" Leo asked in Chase's deep voice for Spike, he turned and slammed Trent against their table. "Now I got you!" Leo stated again in Spike's voice.

"What do we do!?" Bree asked with frustration. "He's going to rip Trent to pieces!" Bree cried again.

"I'm down with that." Chase said as Bree sent him a look and smacked him on his shoulder (well Leo's shoulder).

"I got it! Chase grab a hold of Spike and hold him down." Bree explained.

"What!? Don't you know Spike!? He'll tear me alive!" Chase stated as Bree groaned.

"Yes but you know all the week spots; so knock him out!" Bree explained with a frown.

Chase ran over to his boy and while Leo was lifting Trent in the air Chase had managed to put his hands around squeezed a bit. Not enough to choke him, but enough to his his pressure points and knock him out. So when Leo was knocked out the commando app disengaged and Chase, Bree, and Adam sighed in relief. At least they figured that out before things got way to bad because honestly who knows what could have happen. So when the bell rung for lunch to be over, the three dragged Leo out of the cafeteria...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! What did you think? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter five will be up soon! :) **


	5. Overheard

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys rock! Anyway as normal I own nothing from LR so please enjoy chapter five! I own nothing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Overheard

Adam, Bree, and Chase continued to drag Leo out of the lunch room. After getting Leo to sit down on the circled seat in the middle of the hall they waited for Leo to wake back up after being knocked out by Chase. Soon enough he did wake up and Spike was no longer out and honestly everyone was happy about that but they had to explain everything that happened to Leo. Once they finished telling him what happened everyone was quiet and no one knew what to say or do anymore.

"I knew we should have never came to school." Chase said as everyone groaned. "Leo, doesn't know how to handle my bionics."

"Oh like you did any better!" Leo stated in defense. "Remember you're first day of school with you're bionics!?" Leo questioned.

"Yes...but back then we weren't in each other's bodies!" Chase stated as he flung his arms up in the air for exaggeration.

"I want my body back!" Leo stated as soon as he stood up and glared at Chase.

"And you don't think I do too!?" Chase asked with annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Guys!" Bree called to stop them from fighting. "This isn't helping our problem at all." Bree explained with a frown.

"She's right guys; what are we going to do?" Adam asked with confusion as he looked at his siblings.

"We need to go back home and try to get Davenport to switch our bodies back." Chase said as Leo nodded but then stopped.

"You do realize that once we go back home he's gonna ground us right?" Leo asked as Chase sent him a look.

"Please I'd rather be grounded then in someone else's body any day! I want my bionics back!" Chase stated with annoyance.

"Fine then let's go home!" Leo said as everyone agreed.

As soon as they all agreed Bree super speed them home and came back where she and Adam went to the rest of their classes. But as Leo predicted he and Chase were grounded for a week for going to school when they were told not too. However as they all left and went their seaperet ways none of them noticed a girl with blonde hair and green eyes hiding around the corner of the lockers. Smiling to herself she stopped her ipod from recording the conversation that went on, she began to dile a number on her phone.

"Yes, um dad, I have the proof we need." The girl said with a smile.

"Very good." A man said on the other line. "And are you sure there bionic?" The man asked.

"Positive. The younger boy is and the girl is I know that for sure." The girl explained with a small a laugh.

"Excellent." The man said again. "Soon enough sweetheart we will have our revenge!" The man stated with happiness.

"I know and get this, the younger one and the smaller boy are trapped in each other's bodies." The girl explained.

"Perfect this makes our target easy; without his bionics he can't fight back." The man said as he began to laugh evilly.

"But what about the boy who now has the powers? You know the one you accepted into you're club?" The girl asked with interest.

"We'll deal with him later, now come back home, we got work to do!" The man stated instantly.

"Yes father, coming!" The girl called as she hung up the phone, she super speed away...

* * *

**A/N - Dun. dun, dun! I know you all know who the man is! Anyway thanks for reading sorry it was short not much happened in this chapter. So yeah thanks for reading chapter six coming soon and please remember to review! :)**


	6. Stowe Aways

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys ROCK! Anyway not much in this chapter but I will hopefully put more in the next few chapters and there will be some action hopefully in the next few chapter's also. So I own nothing from LR so please enjoy chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Stowe Aways

Just like Leo had predicted he and Chase were grounded for two weeks. They weren't allowed outside the house or any tv for two weeks. Honestly they weren't allowed to have any contact with the outside world for two weeks, it was torture! In fact the two step brothers were sitting in the lab playing a game of card like they always did when they were grounded from everything.

"Go fish." Leo said as Chase sighed and grabbed a card from the pile. "Do you have a ten?" Leo asked with hope.

"Go fish." Chase replied with a smirk as Leo rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Bree said as she and Adam walked into the lab.

"Hi." Chase and Leo said as they continued their card game.

"Go fish, really?" Bree asked as the two sent her a look.

"Well what else are we suppose to do!?" Chase asked with annoyance until he noticed Adam. "Adam what are you eating?"

"Tacos." Adam replied as he took a bite into his taco.

"Do you have a queen?" Chase asked looking back at Leo.

"Go fish." Leo said. But just as he said that Adam had taken another bite of his tacos and taco sauce and other ingredients fell out.

"I'm not fishing in that pound!" Chase stated as he and Leo looked at the mess Adam made on their cards, Bree laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Leo stated as he threw his cards at Bree.

"GUYS!" Mr. Davenport called as he rushed into the lab. "We have a major problem!" Mr. Davenport explained instantly.

"Really!? What's wrong!?" Chase asked with worry.

"My other ware house is being robbed and broken into." Mr. Davenport explained with a frown.

"What!? Why!?" Bree asked with confusion.

"I don't but Adam and Bree I need you too go to the warehouse and make sure everyone is okay!" Mr. Davenport finished instantly.

"Were on it!" Bree stated as she and Adam left to go get suited up.

"What about us!?" Chase asked with confusion. "I'm the mission leader!" Chase stated with a frown.

"I'm sorry Chase but you need to stay as well as Leo, with you trapped like this, something could go wrong." Mr. Davenport explained

"That's not fair!" Chase stated suddenly.

"I'm sorry but it's final." Mr. Davenport stated as he walked away to talk to Adam and Bree.

"I can't stand this!" Chase stated as he turned to Leo. "I want my body back!" Chase yelled instantly as he stomped his foot.

"I do too but we can't switch back till Davenport fixes the device." Leo explained with annoyance.

"Well then what are going to do!?" Chase asked with a frown. "I can't even go on mission's anymore!" Chase stated with a frown.

"Or maybe you can..." Leo said with a smirk.

"No! I can't you heard Davenport until we - " Chase began as Leo cut him off.

"Yes you can, see that bag Bree has, it's big enough to fit both of us." Leo said as they looked at the bag Bree was holding.

"Wait, are you saying?" Chase asked as he looked at Leo who nodded and smiled.

Soon enough the two boys began to run towards the bag but hide behind a stack of boxes while Adam, Bree, and Mr. Davenport were getting ready to go on the mission. Whenever Chase couldn't go, Davenport would fill in and try to help as much as he could. However as they got ready Bree set down the bag and the three walked into another room.

Before they knew what was happening, Chase and Leo were climbing into the big black bag sneaking into the mission...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! Oh no, this will not turn out good...Anyway thanks for reading so please remember to review chapter seven will come soon! :) Hopefully theyll be some action. Thanks again and please review!**


	7. The Fight

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyway there's quite a bit of action in this chapter so yeah, as normal I own nothing from LR so please enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Fight

Donald, Bree, and Adam made their way into the warehouse slowly. Bree pulled the bag up on her shoulder for an easy carry; for some reason it was a lot heavier then she remembered. However she pushed the thought aside when the three of them made it too their destination. When they walked into the room they saw two people in black outfits going through items in a box.

"Freeze!" Donald called as the two villains stopped and turned to see him, Bree, and Adam.

"Oh wow this is the competition they send us, don't make me laugh!" The taller voice said that they were guessing was a man.

"Please we can take them any day daddy!" The shorter voice said that they were guessing was a girl.

"Stop what doing before you regret it!" Donald called again as he held out an electric zapper in front of him.

"Why don't you make us!?" The man called as he charged forward instantly.

As soon as the man moved forward he and Donald instantly began to fight one another. The older man was kicking and punching while Donald was dodging them. Adam and Bree went into action instantly making Bree drop the heavy bag. Soon enough Adam was helping Donald and Bree was fighting the girl. However as Donald, Adam, and the man fought the man was gaining advantage.

The man had managed to slam his foot into the ground and make it crumble before them. With the impact he made the floor crumbled under Adam and sent him flying backwards. Donald was grabbed by the man and his arms placed behind his back and the man kicked him the back letting his arms go and tossed him forward. With a stumble Donald tripped over the black bag and fell.

"OW!" The bag called as Donald stood up and looked at with confusion, he kicked the bag. "OW!" The bag called again.

"Leo! Chase!" Donald shouted with annoyance as he unzipped the bag and found the two.

"Oh hi Mr. Davenport; looks like he CAN find us!" Chase stated as Leo laughed.

"What are you guys doing here!? I told you NOT to come!" Donald explained instantly with a frown.

"We wanted to help!" Leo explained. "Watch out!" Leo called as he grabbed Chase and Donald and made them dunk.

"I can't believe you guys disobeyed me!" Donald cried with anger as the man came up to him and tried to fight him again.

Donald jumped back and so did Chase and Leo. Instantly Donald blocked some punches made by the man and before any knew what was going on Adam came running at full speed towards the villain and slammed into his side taking him down. The two began to roll around on the floor wrestling one another. Leo ran off to help Bree and jumped onto the back of the girl without even thinking.

The zapper that Donald kept trying to use was knocked out of his hands and he was knocked off his feet as the man stood back up and attacked him again. Bree was still fighting the girl who had Leo on her back trying to bring her down. Chase was trying to get in the middle of Donald and the man so Donald didn't get hurt. However Chase was tossed aside and into Bree knocking them down.

"Chase! Take out the controls, without them they can't get away!" Donald called as Chase stood up (still in Leo's body).

"Stop him!" The man called the girl who finally managed to get Leo off her back and went after Chase.

Before Chase even made it to the controls the girl had grabbed him from behind and threw him backward and he landed on the ground with a groan. Soon enough the two were fighting and Chase was having a hard from the floor. Bree had speed over to Donald and tried to help him, Adam and Leo went for the controls that Chase was trying to get too before he was attacked.

"Which button!?" Leo asked with confusion as they looked at the big control pannles that had many colorful buttons.

"I don't know!" Adam explained with a frown. "Just start pushing random buttons!" Adam said as he pushed a green one.

"AHHH! Not that one!" Leo said as flames flew out from the walls around them. "Try this one!" Leo said as he hit an orange button.

"That's not it either!" Adam called as blades began to be tossed across them room at them, everyone started dodging them.

"Guys stop fooling around and close this place down!" Bree called as she jumped out of the way from a punch.

"Okay okay gosh." Leo said as he pushed a blue button. This time a trap door opened in the bottom of the floor.

"No! Try this one!" Adam called hitting a big red button, soon enough everything shut off and the warehouse went pitch black.

"That works." Leo stated with a small laugh.

Soon he stopped laughing when he heard a loud scream coming from one of his family members that were fighting the villains. Instantly he and Adam began to push a bunch buttons trying to turn the lights back on. But as soon as the lights were back on the first thing they noticed was the bad guys were gone and Bree and Donald were in the middle of the room. Chase was no where to be found...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Oh no! Chase who is trapped in Leo's body is now missing this is not good. Anyway thanks so much for reding and please remember to review! Chapter eight will be up soon! :) **


	8. Information

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys Rock! Anyway a lot dosen't happen in this chapter but you do learn more about Austin Dustin and his daughter. So please enjoy I own nothing from LR so please enjoy! :) I do however own Austin Dustin and his daughter their my OC's. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Information

Leo, Adam, Bree, and Donald walked into the lab with frustration, anger, annoyance, and all those other feelings. Not only did they fail the mission but Chase was kidnapped as well. This was even a bigger problem for them because not only was he kidnapped but he was still trapped inside Leo's body. So they had to act fast and find him before the villains did something horrible to Chase.

"What are we going to Big D!?" Leo asked with worry. "We just left without trying to find Chase!" Leo stated with anger.

"I know but we needed to come back for two reasons." Mr. Davenport explained as Leo sent him a death glare.

"Oh yeah like what!?" Leo asked with annoyance as he crossed his arms, well, Chase's arms.

"First we need to track Chase on GPS." Mr. Davenport explained as Leo groaned.

"Really!?" Leo asked. "We could have done that from there!" Leo stated getting even more mad.

"I know, but I also needed to come back for the device that switched you two!" Mr. Davenport said as Leo nodded.

"Wait, why?" Leo asked in confusion. "You said that thing wasn't even fixed yet!" Leo explained instantly with a look.

"Yes but I am going to try and fix it as we get to Chase so you two can switch back when we find him." Mr. Davenport finished.

"Okay I see now." Leo said as he smiled a bit, he really did miss his body.

"Hold up a sec, I'm confused, how are you going to fix it while were driving somewhere?" Bree asked with interest.

"Adam is going to drive since he has his license and you and Leo are going to help me." Mr. Davenport explained once more.

"Oh!" Adam, Bree, and Leo said at the same time.

"But yes! I get to drive!" Adam said with happiness as Bree rolled her eyes.

"So now I am going to try and track Chase." Mr. Davenport explained as he walked over to his cyberdesk.

Everyone gathered around the cyberdesk as Mr. Davenport pulled up a hologram that show a small red dot in the middle of it. Around the dot was their city and above the red dot was the name Leo. The only reason they could track Leo was because Mr. Davenport had placed a tracker in him as well when he joined their team in the lab so they could find him if something happened.

"He's at a small cabin on the outskirts of town." Mr. Davenport explained as soon as he located Chase, well, Leo.

"And that's bad?" Adam asked with confusion.

"It is if he was kidnapped." Bree said as Adam nodded in understandment.

"Right, so if we leave now we can make it before sun down." Mr. Davenport explained as he grabbed the device and a bag.

"Yes! Let's go get my brother back!" Leo said with happiness as everyone looked at him. "And, you know, my body." Leo added.

"I seriously need more girl friends." Bree said as she rolled her eyes and walked out the door, everyone followed her.

...

Chase honestly had no idea what had happened back at the warehouse. One minuet he was fighting the chick, the next minuet the lights were turned off and he felt someone knock him out. So when he woke up he fond himself tied to a wooden chair in the middle of a bedroom that seemed to be in a wooden cabin. Soon he began to try and wiggle his way out of the ropes around his wrist.

"I wouldn't even try escaping if I were you; you'll only hurt yourself." A voice said that sounded familiar, it was the girl they were fighting in the warehouse.

"And why do you care?" Chase asked with annoyance as he struggled more.

"Because I hate doing this, lying, fighting, kidnapping, it's not right." The girl said from the shadows of the room.

"Then why do you do it?" Chase asked once more with confusion.

"I was built too, my father made me." The girl answered with sadness.

"Wait, he made you!? So like are you a robot or something?" Chase asked with thought. The girl laughed a little.

"You ask a lot of questions." The girl said. "But no, I'm bionic, as in I have special powers, like you." The girl said once more.

"Hold up! Another bionic? How is that even possible?" Chase asked with wonder as he tried to find the girl he was talking too.

"My father worked for you're father in Davenport Industries." The girl explained as Chase's eyes, well, Leo's eyes widen in shock.

"Who's you're dad?" Chase asked with wonder. "More importantly who are you!?" Chase asked as he struggled again.

"My name is Courtney Dustin, and my father is Austin Dustin." Courtney explained as Chase almost fell backwards in his chair.

"Wait the man who accepted Leo into his club!?" Chase asked in worry as Courtney nodded.

"Yes, he only accepted Leo because he knew you, well when you were in you're body, were bionic." Courtney finished with a frown.

"I still don't understand this." Chase said with a look as he tried to take in all the information.

"My dad is Austin Dustin, he accepted Leo to get close to you and you're siblings, and he worked for you're dad." Courtney explained.

"Okay I now know that, but why are you evil when you don't want to be?" Chase asked again.

"Because of my dad." Courtney said. "But you know what I'm sick of it! I don't want to be evil!" Courtney said with annoyance.

"What do you - " Chase began as he was cut off by the girl answering him.

"I'm going to help you escape! I want to be on you're side, not his!" Courtney said with confidence.

Instantly Courtney came out of the shadows and over to Chase who finally got a good look at her. She had blonde hair that you could tell was dyed from it's natural brown, she had hazel eyes that showed more green. But she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a Taylor Swift red shirt and she was maybe as tall as Bree. Before Chase could say anything Courtney was untying him from the chair.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Didn't see that coming hu? Anyway what do you think about this Courtney girl just curious? So thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter nine coming soon! :)**


	9. The Chase

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are awesome! Anyway there's some action in this chapter and this is on Adam, Bree, Leo, and Donald so yeah! Also I own nothing from LR! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Chase

On the way to the warehouse Adam was driving the car at the speed limit which was shocking. Meanwhile Mr. Davenport, Bree, and Leo were all in the back trying to work on the small device that switched Chase and Leo in the first place. They were hoping to have it done by the time they got to their destination. However the device was difficult, there were lots of wires and other parts.

"Ugh! This is so complicated!" Bree complained. "Can't Leo use Chase's super smarts or something!?" Bree asked with hope.

"I tried, I don't know how to work them, and this just looks like a bunch of pretty colors to me!" Leo explained as Bree groaned.

"Guys stop!" Mr. Davenport stated instantly. "You're talking is distracting me." Mr. Davenport said with a look.

"Gee, why don't you tell us how you really feel Big D!?" Leo asked with a little bit of hurt as he and Bree sent Davenport looks.

"You know that's not what I meant." Mr. Davenport defended instantly.

"Whatever can we just fix this thing so we can switch dumb and doffus back please!?" Bree asked with annoyance.

"Okay that was mean, and Chase is not going to be happy when I tell him what you called him!" Leo stated with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Bree stated as she face palmed. The car was turned sharp and everyone was tossed to the side.

Before anyone could complain about what happened the car was turned sharply once more and everyone was thrown across the van. Everyone complained this time and when Bree and Leo went up too see what was going on they saw that Adam was being chased by another van that was following them. In fact, it was the workers for the guy they had fought in the warehouse.

"Somehow they found out which car was our and where we were going." Leo explained suddenly as Bree groaned.

"Great, just great, this is what we need a chase! Ironic right?" Bree asked with a laugh as Leo faced palmed.

"Adam try to get them off our trail so we can get to the warehouse!" Mr. Davenport explained as Adam turned sharply again.

"Well this is just one of the best days of my life!" Leo said with sarcasm as he handed Mr. Davenport a tool to fix the device.

"Out of what days?" Bree asked with confusion.

"Every freaking day of my life!" Leo cried as Bree rolled her eyes, the window on the back door was shattered.

"AHHH! There shooting at us!" Bree called with panick as the car was turned once more.

Adam began to speed up and try to lose the other van like Mr. Davenport instructed. Bree and Leo helped Davenport as much as they could and soon Davenport had finished the device. All they needed to do now was get to the warehouse, find Chase, and have him and Leo fight over the thing, break it, and then they'll be able to switch back. First they had to get rid of these guys.

So this how it went down, when Davenport finally fixed the device he told Adam to step on it and hard. Indeed Adam speed up and began to take even more sharper turns and everyone kept flying against the wall. However on the next turn Adam had turned it too hard and the car began to spin out of control and everyone began to freak out. Soon the car came to a stop...

"What do we do!?" Adam asked from the front in panick.

"Bree, Chase is only a mile away I need you to super speed us there, can you?" Davenport asked with hope.

"Yes as long as you're all holding onto me." Bree said as she kicked the back door open and they all crawled out.

"Right to the warehouse!" Davenport exclaimed as he, Leo, and Adam grabbed a hold of Bree. She super speed away...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nine! Told ya there was some action lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Were almost done with this story :) Anyway thanks again and please review chapter ten coming soon! :)**


	10. Findings

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys Rock! As normal I own nothing from LR but I do own my OC Courtney. So please enjoy chapter ten! Not much happens here but still enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Findings

Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport arrived to the warehouse in less then two minuets. When they all arrived Adam and Leo lost grip on Bree's arm and fell on the ground. Mr. Davenport began to look for a way into the warehouse without setting off any possible alarms that might be set up. Yet, Bree walked over to the door and pushed it open and everyone just stared at her in annoyance.

"Don't give me that look! Sometimes the door is just open!" Bree explained suddenly with a small smile.

"Whatever let's just get in, get Chase, switch you two back, and get out!" Mr. Davenport explained quickly as everyone nodded.

"Right but what happens if we can't find Chase?" Leo asked as everyone looked at him.

"We will find him! I know we will, we have to find him!" Adam cried suddenly making everyone nod in agreement.

"Right so let's go!" Mr. Davenport explained as they all headed inside the warehouse.

But as soon as they entered the warehouse the hallway was split and it went in two different directions deep inside the warehouse. No one had no idea what to do at the moment, they all stood there confused and trying to come up with an idea. Silence was all that could be heard between them and the distance sound of metal on metal, it was like someone was still working in the warehouse

"Here's what we'll do." Mr. Davenport suddenly said. "Adam and I will go one way and - " Mr. Davenport began as he was cut off.

"Leo and I will go the other way." Bree finished with a smile.

"Right! And if anything happens, yell as loud as you can." Mr. Davenport explained as everyone nodded.

"Gotch ya! Be careful Big D and Adam I'll have no way to explain to mom what happened." Leo said as they all looked at him.

"And we'll have no way to explain what happened to you too!" Mr. Davenport stated as Leo sent him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Whatever can we please go and find Chase now!?" Adam asked with impatient.

So that's what they did. Adam and Mr. Davenport went right as Bree and Leo went left. Both groups stayed close to their partners and they began to keep their eye out for Chase or for any clue as to where Chase was. However none of them were having any luck at the moment since they were very far, and none of them even knew that an alarm had indeed been set off when they walked in...

...

Chase and Courtney made their way around a coroner quietly as they tried to find their way out of the warehouse together. They have been trying to get out of the warehouse themselves for almost an hour. But this place was so big that they were having a hard time. So far they had managed to stay hidden and no one has noticed that Chase was no loose and escaping; that was a good thing.

"Ugh! I wish I was in my OWN body my bionics could SO help us right now!" Chase stated as Courtney laughed.

"It's okay we'll find our way out. I know this place by heart." Courtney explained with a smile.

"I guess that makes sense but still I feel useless." Chase complained as he groaned.

"Don't worry it will all work out soon." Courtney said with a smile as Chase smiled back. There was an explosion and a scream.

"What was that!?" Chase asked with worry the scream sounded familiar but he didn't know where he heard it before.

"I don't know, but we should keep moving forward." Courtney suggested as Chase nodded.

They began to walk again as far away as possible from where the scream was. If there was a fight or battle going on they didn't want to be caught in it at all. Yet, Chase wanted to go, he wanted to see what was going on, and help. After all he was built to help those in danger. So when he convinced Courtney they should go, they finally made it to the source, they were shocked to see...

...

Meanwhile Adam and Donald were lost as well. Some how they ended up in a tunnel that led them under the warehouse and they were trying to find their way back. But something caught Donald's eye as they walked on down the path they were following. It was a door a small one. Bending down he began to try and open it but to his luck the door was locked and it wouldn't open.

"Adam I need you to use you're super strength and bust this door open." Donald explained as Adam nodded and smiled.

"No problem, but I would step back if I were you." Adam said as Donald nodded and stepped back.

"Be easy Adam you don't need to hurt you're self." Donald explained as Adam rolled his eyes, he already knew that.

"Please I so got this." Adam said with a smile. "TAKE THIS DOOR!" Adam shouted as he slammed his fist against the wooden door.

Within seconds the door busted open and pieces among pieces of wood flew in every direction. As soon as Adam turned and smiled at Donald the two of them ran inside the door and into the next room. But they stopped whenever they made it into the middle of the room because they had ran into something no, someone, and four someone's to be exacte. They were shocked to see...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! I guess you can all guess what everyone saw and or found :) So thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eleven will be up soon, were almost done with this story! So yeah! Thanks again and please remember to review! :)**


	11. Escape

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys Rock! Anyway as normal I own nothing from LR so please enjoy chapter chapter eleven! :) **

* * *

Chapter 11

Escape

Donald looked up the minuet he slammed hard into something. What he saw in front of his shocked not only him but the people that he ran into. Bree, Leo, and Chase were all sitting in front of him, instantly everyone got happy and pulled Chase into a hug. As soon as they pulled out of the group hug Leo was the first one to notice Courtney and got into a fighting defence while he screamed.

"What is SHE doing here!?" Leo asked as everyone backed up as well.

"Guys relax Courtney helped me escaped." Chase explained instantly with a smile.

"Wait what?" Donald asked with confusion.

"I wanted to help; I don't want to be evil, I want to be on you're side!" Courtney explained with a smile as well.

"Since when!?" Bree asked with caution. "And how do we know you're not playing or tricking us!?" Bree asked with worry.

"If she was playing or tricking us; why would she help me escape?" Chase asked with confusion.

"Okay he makes a good point." Leo said as he pointed to Chase and looked at the rest of his family.

"Right but now that we found you Chase, you and Leo need to switch back, and quick." Donald explained as he handed them the

"I don't think so!" A voice said as someone jumped behind them. "You're not getting away!" The voice explained suddenly.

"My dad." Courtney said with a frown. "Guys run, I'll keep him distracted!" Courtney stated instantly.

"What? No you're coming with us!" Chase stated as he grabbed a hold of Courtney's hand.

"Don't worry I'll catch up!" Courtney said with a smile as Chase nodded. "Now go!" Courtney stated as she shoved Chase away.

Everyone ran and Courtney stayed behind as she fought of her dad. However as soon as the gang ran more workers jumped around them and soon enough they were surrounded. Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything all the workers charged at the family. Bree managed to knock two guys out with her super speed by punching and kicking fast. More men were coming.

Adam and Leo were fighting off some guys together and honestly they kind of were having fun fighting them. Chase was having trouble fighting three guys at once; without his bionics it was making things hard. Donald however came and helped Chase and during all this Chase and Donald tried to keep the device protected so it wouldn't break, after all they did need it.

"Guys more and more workers are going to come! My dad has the place wired." Courtney shouted as she came running to them.

"Oh man! What are we going to do now!?" Adam called with worry as he flipped another guy into one that was coming towards them.

"We need to get to the other side of the room there a secret door there it will get us out of here!" Courtney explained instantly.

"But we can't get there with all these workers coming for us!" Chase explained with a frown.

"Yeah there's too many of them!" Bree said with worry as she kicked one guy.

"We need to distract them like I did with me dad." Courtney explained with thought.

"Wat even happened to you're dad?" Donald asked as he looked at Courtney while still helping Chase.

"Oh I knocked him but he won't be out for long." Courtney explained as she smiled.

"Right so we need to get out of here!" Donald stated suddenly. "Bree can you super speed us out of here?" Donald asked suddenly.

"I could if I knew HOW to get out of here!" Bree explained with a look.

"I'll guide you." Courtney said suddenly. "You need to make it to the other side first so I can open up the hidden door!" She added.

Soon enough Bree had super speed to everyone and they all managed to grab on and she speed to where Courtney had instructed her too. When they reached the other side of the room Courtney had found the hidden button that opened the secret passage. The minuet they entered the secret passage the door closed and the men could not follow them. They ran fast towards the exit...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Some action, the next chapter they'll be back at the lab. Just letting you know. So thanks for reading and please remember to review! We only have like one or two chapters left so yeah. Review! :) **


	12. Back Home

Switched - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well this is the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are awesome! Also thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story this is all dedicated to you guys :) So as normal I own nothing from LR so please enjoy! Also this is kind of short just cause it's the end, but still enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Back Home

After they managed to get out of the warehouse they lost the bad guys and they were no longer following them. So when it was safe to head home, that's what they did. In fact, at the moment everyone was sitting in the lab and Mr. Davenport handed Chase and Leo the device that switched their bodies. Courtney was even there with them since she was now on their side.

"Wait, how do we change back?" Leo asked with confusion as he and Chase looked at the item.

"I don't know; argue over it like you did before and then drop it." Mr. Davenport suggested as Chase rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make sense." Leo stated with annoyance.

"Ugh! Give it to me, I know what he's talking about." Chase said as he grabbed the device from Leo's hands.

"Hey! Maybe I wanted to figure it out Mr. Know-it-all." Leo insulted as he grabbed onto the device.

"Leo gave it me!" Chase called as everyone watched Leo and Chase fight back and forth over the item.

"Make me!" Leo stated with a frown. "This is my one chance to Leo things up as you guys say without getting into trouble!" Leo

"I guess this is my cue." Bree stated as she pushed Chase into Leo causing Chase to fall forward and knock them to the ground.

Just like before they slammed into the ground hard with Chase landing on top of Leo and this time Leo was the one who hit the on button. Before they could protest or freak out about what was happening they dropped the device and it popped open on the floor. Smoke began to come around all of them and everyone started coughing and swatting the smoke away instantly.

"Did it work?" Adam asked the moment the smoke was clear and everyone looked at Chase and Leo.

"I don't know; how do you guys feel?" Mr. Davenport asked as Leo and Chase both shrugged.

"A little bit funny like something just went through my whole body like this..." Chase explained as he moved his hands, as he moved his hands a few objects in the lab flew side ways and into the wall.

"Chase! You're molecularkinese is working again!" Bree shouted with happiness. "You guys switched back!" Bree added again.

"Yes!" Leo and Chase shouted at the same time as they pumped their fist in their, more objects flew across the room.

"I can pay for that!" Chase stated as everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you're you." Courtney said with a smile as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Aw!" Adam, Bree, Leo, and Davenport chanted together as Chase and Courtney sent them looks. They all turned around.

"You are?" Chase asked as Courtney nodded. "And why is that?" Chase asked with a cocky look.

"Because now I can do this." Courtney said as she kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a whole minuet!

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the last chapter! Yeah! They finally kissed! :) Anyway I might write a sequel but I don't know, only if you all want one. But I do have other ideas for some LR stories. Thanks for reading and please remember to review! Thanks again to all who have read my first LR story you all are awesome! Keep an eye out for my future LR stories! :) **


End file.
